Apocalypse
by Harmonia-x
Summary: Summary and Title Currently in Progress. Prologue is like a preview. Please read and see if you like.
1. Prologue

**Apocalypse.**

Decades had passed since the PPG were 6 year olds fighting the world of evil. Months had passed since the World was sent into a panic. Days had passed since it was known the World was coming to an end. Every second that ticked by meant the death of thousands. Everything was coming to an end. And I was one of the few who were going to live it through.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let me introduce myself. My name is Bella, I'm sixteen years old and I'm the Leader of the PPG/RRB Alliance. It is the year 2024. Thirty-five years since the Powerpuff Girls were created. But they don't exist anymore, neither do the RRB mind you.

There's 6 altogether in the Alliance. We're the replacement PPG and RRB, though we're not all about the girl and team and boy team stuff. It's more to do with age. For example i would not be able to work with my little brother Blaze, who is in charge of the 'junior' PPG/RRB group with Becca and Bonnie. My other teammates are Blaine and Ben. We're all family.

Although with global Warming and the end of of the world looming on us, we still have to deal with villains and such. but like us they have formed an alliance. Him being all up-himself named it after himself. Him & co. The usual old skool villains are there, namely; Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess - who funds most of the alliances needs - and other villains. Most are getting old, which was looking up for us - much to the disagreement of the boys, typical. But Him and Mojo, did what they did thirty-four years ago. they made our counterparts.

These counterparts of ours, have made things much harder for us. They will also be living with us when the Earth's population dies out. Survival of the Fittest. Thats whats happening. Anyways these counterparts go as follows; Blake, my counterpart, Brandi, Blaze's counterpart, Bruce and Bruno, Becca and Bonnie's counterparts, and Bree and Beth, Blaine and Ben's counterparts. The most annoying people on the face of the Universe.

I suppose i should get on with the story, yes? first I'll tell you about the Professor. Thankfully, he's still alive. He's one awesome grandfather, that's all i can say., and he's about to make it even more awesome. He's been working on numerous projects to help save the world. One of them namely, is a time machine. This machine is what changes the future forever. This machine is what will make my mission complete.

_My mission?_

To go back into the year 2007, and save my parents and their siblings from the virus.

_The virus?_

Is the cause of the Human existence to go extinct.

_Scary yes?_

Yes it is, i know. But i can't go back into the future just yet. The Professor is far from finishing the time machine, and there goes the hotline. Let me guess, Cocky asshole & co.

**End Of Prologue.**

* * *

Auther's note: Heyy, everyone. Since i'm stuck on Hysteria as to whether to continue or not, i've decided to start another idea that's been in my head for awhile. Though it'll be a long gap imbetween chappies i'm afriad. I've got mocks for a week and half from next monday. And after it will still be pretty crazy. but i'll try. But do Review for me fellow PPG lovers. I know this isn't amazingly long, but i did write it in about 40 minutes (woot go me!) 

**Loooove_ SupergirlAi_**

Disclaimer: SupergirlAi does not own the Powerpuff Girls.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

Looking into the horizon, the sky is a dull grey with a soft, weak orangey glow. A girl sitting miles down below from the towering sky scrapers and business towers, gazed up in mute annoyance. Zooming in on the greying fields, she sat among you could see that she was one of them, the PPG/RRB Alliance. The girl stared with unemotional crimson eyes, narrowing at the fumes that contaminated the air.

"Bella. Bella?" A voice rang through the air, a stream of blue falling towards the girl, called Bella. Bella looked up at the falling blue figure. Her eyes softened, her lips slipping into a small smile.

"Yes? Bonnie, what is it?" Bella asked with her calm, unemotional voice. The blue figure, formed a small girl, no older than 13 landed by Bella. Platinum blonde hair rustled in the wind. Bonnie smiled brightly at Bella.

"Lunch is ready." Bonnie dreamy voice whispered out. "And. . .I was just making sure you are still with us, Bella. You go off to much. It took me ages just to find you." She continued rambling.  
"Sorry. Did no-one help you? i suppose they were all either sparing, playing games or watching tv. Thanks for fetching me Bonnie. What would I do without you?" Bella replied, rolling her eyes in the middle. Typical of the others not to care.  
"It's nothing Bella, you know i love you. We would be nothing without you. I'm the youngest and pretty useless. I'm not smart and beautiful like Bella. You could live without me i'm sure." Bonnie's eyes sky blue eyes widened looking at bella as if she were crazy.  
"Rehtorical question, Bonnie. No need to over-react. But i have to agree. Those boys would be nothing without us. Sloths the three of them. Lazy shits." Bella laughed back, hovering up onto her feet. Standiong a few inches taller than Bonnie, who giggled back.  
"True."

The two set of into the sky, leaving a red and blue trail behind them. Though barley seen through the murky skies. Minutes later they landed infront of a all too familiar white house. But no longer did it just have the 3 circular windows, but now 9. The house was now like a mansion. Bonnie skipped up to the door, opening it as Bella walked calmly behind. Wandering through the door, the two girls set off to the kitchen.

"Oh, look who has arrived." A voice sneered, pink-red eyes fixed on the red haired girl who had just walked through.  
"OhMyGod it's a naked girl!" Bella sneered back with a fake wide eyed, expression. Three male heads snapped to the window, in shock. Giggles escaped the girl's lips. "Haha you losers! That's you weakness right there, not so all-powerful now are we?" Bella continued sitting down next to a black-clad girl. "Heey, Becca."

". . .Hi Bella" The girl mummbled back distractedly, huddled over a black hand-held console, playing god-knows what.

**_Bella P.O.V_**

And so went on the oh-so boring day of September the first. Three more days till school. Why the continue school when half the population of children are either, bunking, dead or getting to that stage. Stupid. No one apart from the 12 of us are going to survive. Yes i said 12 of us. unfortunatley Cocky dick & co. go to school too. See why i'd rather not go.

But the Professor said he's getting closer to the completion of the time machine, which is good. That means the Fate of Earth will be able to be prolonged. Prolonged for a good few hundred decades i hope. As i won't be able to stop the Global Warming issue, that would mean i would have to massacre a few million people and animals just to stop them respiring. Bit pointless.

Maybe it's time to tell you abit more about us. Well i'll start off with moi and go down in age order, oui?

**_Normal P.O.V_**

It was late at night, and a small glowing red window could be seen from blocks away. Bella, leader of the PPG/RRB Alliance was wide awake and gazing at a glowing laptop. Bella was tapping impatiently on the laptop surface, until it logged on into the Alliance's computer network.

**_Alliance P.O.V_**

_- Logging on. -  
- Welcome to the Alliance HQ Database, Bella. -  
- Opening Allies Folder. -_

**- File: Bella Delilah Utonium Jojo. -**

**Name:** Bellatrix Delilah Utonium Jojo  
**D.O.B:** 29/02/2008  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nationality:** American  
**Family:** Look at files for: Professor Utonium, All PPG + RRB members, Blaine, Ben, Blaze, Becca and Bonnie Utonium Jojo.  
**Hair Colour:** Red.  
**Eye Colour:** Red  
**Favourite Colour:** Red, Black and Silver/Grey.  
**Health Status:** Negative.  
**Counterpart:** Blake  
**Enemies:** Him&Co.

**- File: Blaine Aaron Utonium Jojo -**

**Name:** Blaine Aaron Utonium Jojo  
**D.O.B:** 5/11/2008  
**Gender:** Male  
**Nationality:** American  
**Family:** Look at files for: Professor Utonium, All PPG + RRB members, Bella, Ben, Blaze, Becca and Bonnie Utonium Jojo.  
**Hair Colour:** Black.  
**Eye Colour:** Forest Green  
**Favourite Colours:** Green and Black  
**Health Status:** Negative  
**Counterpart:** Bree  
**Enemies:** Him&Co. and All offenders. And/or competitors for games and fights.

**- File: Ben Jason Utonium Jojo -**

**Name:** Benjamin Jason Utonium Jojo  
**D.O.B:** 14/01/2009  
**Gender:** Male  
**Nationality:** American  
**Family:** Look at files for: Professor Utonium, All PPG + RRB members, Bella, Blaine, Blaze, Becca and Bonnie Utonium Jojo.  
**Hair Colour:** Dirty Blonde  
**Eye Colour:** Midnight Blue.  
**Favourite Colours:** All Blues, Black and White.  
**Health Status:** Negative  
**Counterpart:** Beth  
**Enemies:** Him&Co.

**- File: Blaze Thomas Utonium Jojo -**

**Name:** Blaze Thomas Utonium Jojo  
**D.O.B:** 13/03/2010  
**Gender:** Male  
**Nationality:** American  
**Family:** Look at files for: Professor Utonium, All PPG + RRB members, Bella, Blaine, Ben, Becca and Bonnie Utonium Jojo.  
**Hair Colour:** Red  
**Eye Colour:** Pink-Red  
**Favourite Colours:** Red and Black  
**Health Status:** Negative  
**Counterpart:** Brandi  
**Enemies:** Him&Co. and all offenders.

**- File: Becca Hayley Utonium Jojo -**

**Name:** Rebecca Hayley Utonium Jojo  
**D.O.B:** 26/08/2010  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nationality:** American  
**Family:** Look at files for: Professor Utonium, All PPG + RRB members, Bella, Blaine, Ben, Blaze and Bonnie Utonium Jojo.  
**Hair Colour:** Black  
**Eye Colour:** Lime Green  
**Favourite Colours:** Black, Green and Yellow  
**Health Status:** Negative  
**Counterpart:** Bruce  
**Enemies:** Him&Co. and all offenders and competitors for games, sport and fights.

**- File: Bonnie Melissa Utonium Jojo -**

**Name:** Bonnie Melissa Utonium Jojo  
**D.O.B:** 24/12/2010  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nationality:** American  
**Family:** Look at files for: Professor Utonium, All PPG + RRB members, Bella, Blaine, Ben, Blaze and Becca Utonium Jojo.  
**Hair Colour:** Platinum Blonde  
**Eye Colour:** Sky Blue  
**Favourite Colours:** Mainly Blue and White. But loves all colours.  
**Health Status:** Negative  
**Counterpart:** Bruno  
**Enemies:** Him&Co. Reluctantly.

_- Closing Down Files, Folder  
- Logging Off -  
- Goodbye Bella -_

* * *

_**AU:** yeah not that amazing, but i'll say now. That it's only half done really. I'm in major bleeeh mode. What with mocks going on so, i thought i'll give you a bit from it anyway. It could well be the whole chapter anyway. But we'll see. It's also to just help you with the characters, as an add on thought. So R&R please._


End file.
